


Stargazers

by naohime



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naohime/pseuds/naohime
Summary: Eveith turned her eyes back to the sky, taking in the heavenly tapestry laid before her. Each star was a beacon of light, glistening like diamonds in the sky. She remembered the first time she ever saw a scrap of the sky through the buildings in Midgar, and she asked her mother what the twinkling dots were.“Those are stars,” her mother had said. “They watch over us when the sun—the biggest star of them all—goes to sleep.”
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Character(s), Cloud Strife/Original Female Character(s), Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> I love stars in writing. They can symbolize so many things and can be described so beautifully.
> 
> I personally have never gone stargazing, but I hope to one day!

Eveith had a problem. Her neck hurt.

Of course, it was a problem with a simple solution: merely refrain from craning her neck. But with such a wide sea above her, how could she not gawk? Midgar was not the ideal place for skygazing or anything of the like. Too many buildings were in the way, and the bright lights often canceled out the natural light from the sun. It didn’t help that Eveith had spent most of her life indoors, entertaining or serving others at bars.

So to say that there was a simple solution was quite false, when it came to Eveith.

Barret would yell at her for lagging behind, which earned him a sharp glare. It was their doing that she was even here in the first place. However, it was in her best interest to remain on their good side to increase her chances of survival. Until she could figure a way to get back to Odran, she would have to depend on them.

Kalm wasn’t terribly far from Midgar, and it helped that they had a car to transport them. It was mind blowing to Eveith to see such a small town. It could fit in Wall Market, and there would still be a surplus of space. Despite there being very little to look at, Eveith found her head swiveling on its neck to get a glimpse of everything. Tifa had to urge her to keep up, lest she fall behind and get separated.

Cloud fortunately had enough money to purchase two rooms—one for the women, the other for the men. After everyone dumped their belongings unceremoniously on the beds, they reconvened in the mens’ room to discuss their next plans. Eveith wanted nothing to do with their terrorist antics, but she could better plan an escape if she knew what they wanted to do. Supposedly, Barret didn’t want her there either as she was an outsider and had openly opposed them back in the city.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” Eveith snapped, crossing her arms. “So I’m staying for your meetings. I have a right to know where you plan to take me.”

Though Barret wasn’t convinced, it was Aerith’s calming words that managed to quell the ensuing quarrel. Eveith smugly sat herself on a bed, glaring at her adversary. If she had to be here, she was at least going to have control over what she did.

She glanced out the window. If only she could be as free as the sky.

* * *

The meeting had lasted much longer than she originally thought it would be. She hadn’t anticipated hearing about the destruction of Nibelheim or the supposed revival of Sephiroth. Most of all, she hadn’t expected them to declare a search for him. After seeing what he had done at Shinra’s headquarters, was it really safe to pursue him? Yet none of them were perturbed; not even Aerith, who was in the same position as her.

Eveith waited until she was certain Tifa and Aerith were asleep before she snuck out of their shared room. The innkeeper didn’t spare a glance as she left, barefoot and poorly dressed for the chilly night air. It was unnaturally quiet in the village of Kalm. In Midgar, the night was always rowdy and boisterous, whether it was the bustle of night owls or the rumbling of the Mako reactors. Having grown up in Wall Market, it was necessary for her to acclimate to the tumultuous environment. Eveith could sleep through noise; she couldn’t sleep through silence.

She wandered to the outskirts of town, away from the quiet but not so far that she was in danger. A lull still hung in the air, sprinkling goosebumps across her skin, but it was much less potent without the claustrophobic walls of the inn. She found a smooth boulder to perch herself comfortably on, bringing her knees to her chest. Once again, she craned her neck to gaze at the sky.

What was Odran doing? Was he scared, lonely? Eveith couldn’t think of a single day that they were separated. She hated knowing that she was out here with a bunch of strangers while he was all on his own in the city. Her only solace was the thought that he may be looking at the stars, connecting them through the liberating sky.

“What are you doing?”

Eveith practically jumped out of her skin, but she composed herself before she turned to see her visitor. A bush of blond hair, similar to that of a chocobo, and a lean form that seemed far too lanky for the gigantic sword he wielded. Of course it was Cloud. He was the perceptive one of the group, able to detect her true intentions when she attempted to leave Seventh Heaven after overhearing AVALANCHE’s plans. It was no surprise he found her out here.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she retorted with a sly smile. “Is following girls your hobby?”

What little light the moon granted allowed Eveith to spot a light blush dust his fair skin. Cloud lifted a gloved hand to cover the lower half of his face. She giggled at how easily flustered he was for a SOLDIER.

“I’m joking,” Eveith assured. She shrugged and looked back at the sky. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re not going to sleep any better on a rock.”

Eveith sighed. “You’re too serious for your own good, Cloud.” She patted the space next to her. Rather than accepting her invitation, Cloud instead moved to stand stiffly next to the boulder. “So why are you awake? Got a sense that there was a damsel in distress?”

“...couldn’t sleep either.”

“Well, come stargaze with me.” Eveith turned her eyes back to the sky, taking in the heavenly tapestry laid before her. Each star was a beacon of light, glistening like diamonds in the sky. She remembered the first time she ever saw a scrap of the sky through the buildings in Midgar, and she asked her mother what the twinkling dots were.

“Those are stars,” her mother had said. “They watch over us when the sun—the biggest star of them all—goes to sleep.”

Glancing over at her stoic companion, Eveith recalled his story at the inn. How his hometown had been burned to the ground, with he and Tifa as the only survivors. It explained why he was always so withdrawn and aloof, even to his childhood friend. In the six months she had known him, she couldn’t think of a single time that he had smiled. Though she herself was a rather cynical individual, it was because of Odran and dancing she was able to smile. It was important to find joy in the little things in life.

“Have you ever stargazed before?” she asked. An awkward silence filled the space after her question. Whether it was because he didn’t want to answer or because she was the one who asked, Eveith wasn’t sure. Either way, she decided to fill it herself. “Back in Wall Market, they called me the Starlight Maiden, because of the way I incorporated materia into my dances. But the little magic tricks I put on pale in comparison to the real thing.” She sighed and leaned back on her hands.

“In Nibelheim.”

Eveith turned. Cloud was still staring aloft, but he had most certainly spoken. “Huh?”

“I stargazed in Nibelheim a couple times,” Cloud answered. “Helps me clear my head.”

Triumph swelled in her chest. She had managed to get a response from him which was quite an accomplishment. It was something only Aerith or Tifa could do, frankly, and even then he was still sparse with words.

“I’ve never even seen this much sky before. I hope I can show this to Odran one day.”

Her remark must have troubled him because Cloud shifted uncomfortably in place. He dug into the ground with the toe of his boot, rueful eyes downcast.

“What?” she prompted. He kept his lips sealed, to which she pressed, “I can’t correct myself if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“You’re not…bothering me,” murmured Cloud. “You shouldn’t be here. We dragged you into this.”

Irritation flashed within Eveith as he reminded her of her current predicament. However, he clearly felt remorseful about her situation, and snapping at him wouldn’t make things any better. She needed to be on his better side for a higher chance of survival. That was how she survived Wall Market; when people liked you, they were more inclined to protect you. “What’s done is done,” she told him, shrugging aloofly. “You could escort me back to Midgar…” 

“We don’t have time,” Cloud retorted quite sharply. “Besides, Shinra already thinks you’re associated with us. Midgar is probably the least safe place for you right now.”

The guilt in his eyes tempered the severity of his words. Though he put on the front of a down-to-earth mercenary, Eveith could see through his facade. Cloud acted cynical and apathetic, but deep down he was considerate and kind. Perhaps it was because she behaved the same way that she was able to understand him to a certain degree.

“You’re right. I guess I’ll rely on you to protect me, then.” Eveith shook his shoulder with her hand, barely budging his robust form. She did manage to crack his impassive mask as he snorted. “I’ll do my best not to hold you back. You lead, I’ll follow. So don’t let me die out there, okay?”

Cloud didn’t respond, but she knew it was a promise. She slid down from her perch, and although he didn’t move to help her, one of his hands hovered by the rock should she fall. Eveith gave a smile to show her appreciation. They walked back to the inn together, though Cloud lingered a few paces behind. She bid him a good night at the top of the stairs and was pleased when he responded with a nod. 

As soon as she had shut the door behind her, Tifa (or Aerith, she couldn’t tell in the dark) rolled over in her sleep with a sigh. Eveith’s heart pounded in her chest, relieved she hadn’t woken either of them. She carefully crawled onto the ottoman by the window and pulled her knees to her chest. The stars were as dazzling as they had been outside, even with the grime encrusting the edges of the glass.

Eveith made a silent vow to herself. She would survive whatever ordeals were placed in front of her so that she could gaze upon the stars one day with Odran.


End file.
